thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Valys Aerteris
The relaxed stride of a man groomed for the political scene of the Free Cities combined with the observant eyes of an analytical mind. He wears a near-constant half-smile, and is rarely seen angry. Biography Whereas others find religion through trauma or desperation, Valys came to find R'hllor through osmosis: it was the religion of his father, Vogarro, and his father before him, and so the young child would make frequent trips to the only temple of the Red God that resided within the black-stone walls of Old Volantis. With the stillbirth of what would have been his baby sibling sending his mother into a spiraling depression, a young Valys would often be left at the temple as to spare the young child from having to see his mother in such a state, and, as he grew, he grew into the mold the Red Priests had set for him, for the clergy of the R'hllor had served almost as a second family for the child. He's never questioned his faith in the Lord of Light, because he's never known anything else, and when a Targaryen declared himself Azor Ahoi, Valys believed him, for the Red Priests that had educated the man during his childhood supported his claim. At one point, the then-teenaged Valys had toyed with the idea of becoming a priest himself: second sons rarely inherited much more than their family name, but priests were given flocks and favors. With little to lose, the Volantene began to serve as a seminary, studying under the clergy as he watched them dispense sermons, spread charity, tend to the sick, and read the flames within the ceremonial brazier that resided within the holy building's walls. Though he would never receive visions in the flames, it would turn out that the quiet and well-mannered child had grown into a young man with a natural talent in oration, (The persuasion bonus of Fireblood and Authoritative) with Valys finding it easy to both make friends and preach passionately about the Red God. Typical of those born into nobility, Valys was given a well-rounded education in the art of war, often sparring with his older brother, Valyro, in the manse courtyard under the supervision of the Aerteris family's master-at-arms. While his big brother would prove better with the blade, Valys would thrive in the study, the quick learner any and all tomes covering the strategies and outcomes of the wars that had ravaged Westeros and Essos alike in the years since Aegon's Attempt. Though yet untested, the second son is well-learned on the intricacies of warfare, and secretly yearns for a chance to prove himself. (The command bonuses from Fireblood and Authoritative) As of 298 AA, the quiet child has grown into an observant, gifted analytical mind that finds it easy to both connect with and lead others. Whether Valys was born for greatness, or if his will be a sad demise, will soon be seen. Family Valys' family consists of a father, mother, and two siblings: his brother, Valyro, born in 263 AA, and his sister, Trianna, born in 265 AA, with Valys being the youngest of the three. His father is Vogarro Aerteris and his mother is Visaera Galtigar. He is married to Baegalle Tagaros. Timeline * Born in 271 AA to Vogarro Aerteris and Visaera Galtigar. * Began to attend the Red Temple in Volantis in 275 AA. * Valys' baby brother is born in stone in 275 AA, sending his mother into a deep depression that she would not recover from. * His eldest brother, Valyro, returns home from serving as a mercenary in 291 AA, one hand short. Red Lord's Light is passed on to Valys. Valys offers to contact the Mott family to see if the weapon can be re-forged to fit Valyro's new dominant hand, but neither his brother nor his father see the humor in Valys' joke. * Travels to attend the feast in Sarnath in 298 AA. NPCs * Trego, clumsy and conniving Red Priest, Medic * Belar, retainer, Negotiator * Gorys, retainer, Maester Category:Valyrian Category:House Aerteris Category:Volantene